Guys, Please Stop fighting!
by 36GleekWarblerR5
Summary: Benny and Sarah are in a terrible argument and it is tearing Ethan apart. Will their friendship brighten up, or will it take a turn for the worst?


My Babysitter's A Vampire:

Benny's POV:

" Guys.. Please, stop fighting each other?!" Ethan pleaded, clearly angry now.

" You wanna see a fight? .. Fine.. HISSSS!" Sarah started.

" No!"

" Yeah.. Sarah, God, you're being immature." I remarked.

" Ima- immature, really?! You're calling ME immature?!"

" Uh, huh. That's what I said, Mrs. Neckbiter!"

" HISSSS!"

" Here we go again with the hissing."

" SHUT UP, BENNY!"

" Make. Me."

" Oh.. You-you really want me to?"

" You can try..."

" Hiiss-"

" YOU TWO!" Ethan shouted." I can't bare this any longer!"

Me and Sarah turned and looked at Ethan who looked like he was about to cry.

" Either you stop this or I'll... I'll, ,just-" he then ran upstairs to his room.

"See... Look what you did now..." I crossed my arms and looked away from Sarah in a * told you so * sort of way.

" What _I _did?!" She asked, angry.

" Yeah, what _you_ did" I replied , then we both went at each other again, but at the same time so you wouldn't have any idea what the hell we were saying if you heard us.

Sarah's POV:

_Ok.. So.. Me and Benny... or shall I say * Idiotic Nerd, Who Is A Dim- witted Retard * are in an argument because.. Well , basically... Here..._

_* Me and Erica were walking down the hallways of the school and someone slapped me on the behind.. I turned around and guess who it was? Ih, huh... BENNY!... He denies it and says that it was some jock who happened to move fast enough before I saw him, but I know he's lying.*_

- The Next Day, At School -

The school is holding an event called *Big Buddies* and my class has to join up with Ethan's... And Benny's class and try to get along... We each get paired up with someone in the younger group and I swear to God, if I get paired with Benny I'm going to rip his head off!

" Ok, class, today, as we know, we will have younger students in the room today and I expect you _all_ to set a good example for your classmates." The teacher announced." Oh, here they are." As he spoke the pupils walked in and I couldn't help but throw an evil glare at the dooface... A.K.A... Benny. Then he returned that action.

" Right.. I shall now call out the pairings, since we are all here. These are totally random and I have not put any thought into these." the teached laughed." So- .. Mmm... Okay... Right, Rory Evans with Erica Jones.

" Aww... Damn it!" Erica moaned.

" Yes!" Rory happily shrieked.

" Please, go sit next to your partners, once I have called them, children." The teacher ordered and at that moment Rory happily ran over to Erica, grabbing an empty chair on the way." Ethan Morgan with... Um.. Uh, okay.. Jessie Anderson. Benny Weir with.. uh, huh.. Sarah Fox."

" NO!" Me and Benny chorused very.. _Very_ loudly and the teacher cleared his throat. Benny then stropped over to me, bringing the seat that was spare with him.

" Lanky." I spat.

" Fat Bitch." he replied.

" Little Shit."

" I thought I was lanky?"

The teacher then cleared his throat again and gave us two a dirty look.

" You guys... stop it.. please, for once!" Ethan looked upset again and me and Benny shared one more mean glance and looked away, back to the front of the classroom.

" Fine." Me and Benny chorused, again.

Ethan's POV:

- At Lunch -

_I'm really sick of their fighting.. I need to get them to sort this out .. And I need some help to do so._

" Erica?" I asked.

" What do you want, Dweeb?!" she asked, annoyed.. Then again she always is when either me, Benny or Rory talk to her.

" It's about Sarah and Benny.. Their fighting again."

" So?"

" I can't stand it anymore.. You talk to Sarah and I'll talk to Benny."

" Ugh.. Fine." She then walked around the corner to the lockers and I followed her as I knew Benny was round here, I saw him when he left the classroom. Erica gasped.

" Wha-" I went to ask but she put her hand over my mouth and spun me around the corner.

" O. M. G." she looked gobsmacked.

" What?!" I asked, once again.

" Look.." she replied and I peeked around the corner and saw Benny and Sarah... Making out!

" Oh, my God." I whispered." I don't understand enemies now."

" They obviously made up.. DUH"

" What are we going to do?"

" About what?!"

" Um.. Them?!"

" Ah.. Nothing.. It's not like Sarah's reputaion with Benny will affect mine if anyone found out they were together.. I mean.. After all, we are best fri- I'm gonna kill him." she then hissed and went around the corner.

" Wait!" I pulled her back.

" Never. Touch. Me. Again."

Erica's POV:

" Fine, but.. We can't just surprise them like this.. Watch." he then took a deep breath in and spoke again." I'm going to find Benny."

_Oh.. I see.. This way they will pull away from each other and not know we saw them!_

" Oh.. H-hi, Ethan... Erica.. " Benny greeted as we walked around the corner.

" Yeah... _Hi _, Benny." Ethan clenched his teeth.. Obviously pissed off at Benny.. I mean, everyone can tell he has a crush on Sarah.

" I told you, your lips were unkissable." Sarah whispered to Benny.

" Yeah, well you didn't think that five seconds ago when you had your's all over them!" he replied in the same tone and then they both started whispering to each other, angrily. They obviously didn't think about the fact that I could hear them, but I highly doubt that Ethan could... _Did I just talk_ _about The King Of Nerdingham by his real name?! EWWWW!_

" Erica.. What are they saying?" Ethan whispered to me._ EEEKKK... I DID IT AGAIN !_

" Nothing!" Sarah shouted before I could reply.

" Uh...I don't understand, but... NOTHING!" Benny * cough * .. Count Dorkular agreed.

" That's it.. I need to have a vision to find out what's going on." He then reached forward and put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

Ethan's POV:

" NOOOO!" I heard Benny and Sarah chorus... _ They've been doing that a lot lately.. _Just before I went into .. Mm... VISION MODE.

_- Flash -_

_Benny and Sarah are fighing._

_- Flash -_

_They stop, get a bit closer and stare deep into each other's eyes._

_- Flash -_

_They start insulting each other again.. By the looks of it._

_- Flash -_

_They are making out._

_- Vision Ended -_

" Ah , ha!" I shouted as I came back to the real world.

"... Ah, ha... What?" Benny tried to look innocent.

" How could you do that to me, Benny?" I stood there, my eyes tearing up.. Yet again.

" E, I'm sorry, I-"

" No." I then walked away and didn't look back, I was too upset to even look at either of my friends.


End file.
